


Make it Work (Sharing is Caring)

by HunterAce6190



Series: Destiel & Sastiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel sharing, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Brothers Sharing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Dean and Cas are in a happy relationship. Sam is perfectly happy by himself, there’s no need to get involved.Until Cas sees Sam a new light after seeing him fresh out of the shower, and Dean preposes something to his lover.Wincest is not present in the fic* it is only Sastiel and Destiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel & Sastiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849351
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Make it Work (Sharing is Caring)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to repeat Wincest is not present in the fic it is only Sastiel and Destiel.
> 
> But I like the idea of Dean sharing with his brother.

Dean and Cas have a happy relationship. They really do. After Dean got his head out of his ass, and finally confessed to Cas, and Cas returned the feelings. Everyone’s been happier. Even Sam. Who was glad he didn’t have to deal with the suffocating sexual tension. Though, he was more thankful for headphones that blocked out when they got hot and heavy in the bunker.

Tonight was one of those nights, Sam knew they signs, don’t ask him what the signs are, he just knew, so he slipped his headphones in and started to read, ignoring the outside world. 

Dean and Cas had been relaxing in their room, sitting against the headboard. Cas in one of Deans shirts and boxers. Dean in sweats and in a tank top. Cas was cuddling into Deans side, and Dean had an arm wrapped around him. They were watching Netflix on the Tv in the room. Cas was still relatively new to having sex in general, especially with Dean. So usually it was Dean who made the first move. But tonight, Cas was feeling a little bold. 

Cas leaned up and started kissing at Deans chin, getting the oldest Winchester’s attention. Dean chuckled and looked at his angel, leaning down and kissing him properly. Dean knew his angel well enough.

He could tell what kisses meant what. Some kisses were gentle and sweet, in order to say “I love you” without words. Others were harsh and passionate, wanting hot and rough sex, others were just small pecks just because. This one, was gentle and passionate, to Dean that meant the start to something fun. 

Dean was the first to slip his tongue in, getting no protest from Cas. Their tongues danced around each other. They always did. They had memorized each other’s mouths, and yet still loved to explore each other. 

Dean was the first to pull away, as he needed oxygen in his lungs. Cas let him take a breath as he moved, sitting on the others lap. The human and angel couple usually would switch, but tonight to seemed like Cas wanted a ride. 

Dean mutes the Tv but leaves it on, liking the soft light in the room it gives. He lets the angel kiss down his neck and his collarbones. They usually marked each other in places that weren’t so obvious. 

Not that anyone in the Bunker cared whether or not either one of them were marked, it was mainly just because of the job and if they wanted to look professional. That and Cas wanted to respect Sam, and since sex was private, he found it disrespectful to show off. 

Cas moves his hips down against Dean’s, groaning softly at the growing erection in his boxers. Dean unbuttoned the flannel but kept it on, only exposing his chest and abdomen.

They lean in to kiss again, enjoying the taste of the other on their tongues. But Cas started becoming more desperate, and he pressed his hips down more against Dean’s as they kissed. Dean got the memo and chuckled against his lips. 

Dean’s hands slipped into Cas’ boxers and tugged on them, letting Cas know he wanted them off. Cas reluctantly removes his lips from Dean, having to move off of him to removed his boxers before climbing back on Dean. 

Dean’s hands kneed at Cas’ butt-cheeks, making the angel gasp a bit. He uses his left hand and brings it to the side table, getting the lube. He pops it open with one hand and uses his right to help get a good amount on his fingers before he slips one in. 

Cas gives a low whine feeling a finger breach his entrance. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the first finger always felt strange. Cas adjusted quickly, however, and nodded for Dean to keep going. Dean slowly moves that finger around, getting him used to it fully. “Relax, sweetie,” Dean whispers sweetly after a minute. Cas knows what’s coming next, so he relaxes as much as he could. 

The second finger always burned a bit, but it was a good burn. He knew he could wish the burn away, and when Dean first took him, he did. But now he’s learned to appreciate it, and like it. He hisses gently as the second finger enters him. Dean is massaging his ass with his right hand, as he scissors him. 

Cas started whimpering and whining in a low tone, trying to keep himself quiet. Like mentioned before, he likes to respect Sam, and he knew Sam was in his room. Dean, when bottoming, didn’t really have that same respect, but Sam was a good sport and never complained. 

Cas started moving his hips down on the fingers. That let Dean know he was ready for more, and Dean slipped in a third finger, Cas couldn’t help the louder moan that came from his chest and his face flushed. He was panting lightly, and Dean curled his fingers into Cas’ prostate. 

“Fuck~,” Cas cursed breathlessly, which was something he only did when angry or in the bedroom. Dean found it as a huge turn on. His body twitched and moved on its own as Deans fingers stretched and pressed against him inside. Moaning lowly, he gripped Dean’s shoulder. 

While Dean was opening him, Cas moved his hands down to Dean’s sweatpants. He pulled them down enough for Dean’s cock to be freed from the fabric prison. He wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. Dean groaned as Cas wrapped a cool hand around it, pumping it from half hardness to full hardness. 

“Dean- please, I-I’m ready,” Cas said, voice breathless and barely above a whisper. Dean continues to thrust his fingers in and out until he was completely sure. He removed his fingers and used he lube to line up his cock. 

“Slow, baby, slow,” he says as Cas positioned himself to go down on his dick. Dean, still sitting against the headboard, let his head hit the wall gently behind him as Cas started to lower himself, lowly groaning. Dean’s left hand was on Cas’ hip and the other on Cas’ ass, but he soon moved it to his hip as to help Cas. 

Cas let out soft whimpers and moans as he went down, soon bottoming out. Moving his hips back and fourth to get used to it fully. His usually bright blue eyes were clouded with lust, want, and love. 

Soon Cas raised his hip, with the help of Dean, and slowly lowered them back down. Cas moans lightly, the feeling of Dean filling him was a feeling he was familiar with, but felt wonderful nonetheless. 

Dean started to slowly move his hips up with Cas’ every time he came down, and they kept they nice rhythm for a while, kissing each other passionately as Cas’ hands slipped into Dean’s hair. 

Cas slowly found himself craving more, however. He started moving his hips faster, and Dean quickly caught on. Cas would moan at every hit or brush at his prostate, gripping Dean’s hair as his head tilted back. 

Dean found it hot as hell when Cas let himself loose. And Cas was still wearing his flannel as well, which made it even better. “Ah~ Ha ah, D-Dean,” Cas moans outs, and Dean shushes him, “Take your time, baby, tell me what do you need,” Dean said. He always made sure Cas got what he needed when Cas bottomed. “T-touch me-e, p-please. T-touch- ah~,” Cas moans suddenly as one of Dean’s hands wrapped around his neglected cock. 

Dean moves his hand with Cas and his thrusts, and it didn’t take long before Cas was pressed down on Dean’s cock, cumming. He clenched around Dean, who groaned and let his mouth hand open as he filled his angel. Cas whimpering gently at being filled. 

They shared slow and soft kisses and Cas lifted himself off of Dean. Dean’s release spilled out of him and Cas used a small bit of his angel mojo to clean them up. “Thank you,” Cas says, gently and Dean smiles, kissing his lover. 

“Anytime, angel. Anytime,” he says gently, feeling fatigue creep into his system. Both he and Cas laid down properly on the bed, and Dean was asleep within minutes. Cas, not needing sleep, watched over his lover. As he always did.

At one point, he listened for Sam, using his celestial hearing. He heard Sam’s music from his headphones playing, as usual. Sam’s light snores were also heard, which meant he had also fallen asleep. Cas smiles, his family was safe and peacefully asleep. 

———————————————

A few weeks later, they were all on a hunt. Well they had just finished one actually. A nasty Wendigo. Sam had gotten jumped from behind so he had gotten injured, though it wasn’t bad, so he said he was fine. 

Once they ganked it, Sam had refused Cas’ healing, saying it was only a scratch and he would patch up at the motel. Cas didn’t understand why Sam didn’t want to be healed, but he didn’t argue. Back at the motel, Dean had left to go get food, and Sam jumped in the shower. “You coming or staying Cas?” Dean asked his lover. 

“I‘ll stay with Sam,” Cas said. “Just in case I really do need to heal it.” He said. Dean nodded, kissing his boyfriend gently before leaving. Cas sat on Deans bed, reading one of Sam’s books he had found. When he heard the door open, he looked up. 

Sam jumped upon seeing Cas, not expecting him to be there. “I thought you and Dean were getting food,” He said. Cas momentarily didn’t answer, as he had become distracted by Sam’s bare chest. This wasn’t the first time he had seen it, why was it now effecting him. 

Cas snapped out of it when he realized Sam had said something. “Oh, I said I’d stay just to make sure you were fine without healing.” Cas said, clearing his throat. Sam nodded, grabbing his travel bag and getting his clothes out. “I’m fine, Cas. It was just a small scratch,” He said. 

“You were thrown against a tree, Sam. I don’t see how that’s a scratch,” Cas argues, seeing the condition of Sam’s side and back. “I really wish you’d let me heal you,” he huffed. 

Sam sighed, “Would it make you feel better?” Sam asked. Cas nodded, “Yes. Yes it would,” he said and Sam sighed. “Fine, let me put pants on an I’ll let you heal me,” he said chuckling and shaking his head as he walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. 

Once he came back out, Cas stood up. Sam was no longer shirtless, thankfully. He pressed his two fingers against Sam’a forehead and healed Sam effortlessly. “Better?” Sam asked and Cas chuckled, “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He responds and Sam rolls his eyes with a smile. 

Cas and Sam say back down on their beds, Sam let Cas read his book as he worked on the computer for something, but Sam’s naked chest stayed on Cas’ mind, and deep down he felt guilty for it. Soon, Dean returned and they both greeted him happily. “I’m back with the grub,” Dean Said as he handed Sam his ‘rabbit food’ and sat next to Cas on the bed. 

They chatted about whatever and Cas smiled whenever Dean made a stupid joke. With Dean here, his mind wasn’t in Sam. Which he saw as a good sign. But every once in a while, he’s glance at Sam, and his mind would go right back. 

———————————————

Cas and Dean were back in their room in the bunker. But Cas seemed... lost. Distant. Distracted. Dean had noticed. “Cas, baby, what’s going on?” He asked. Cas snapped out of his haze that he was having and looked at Dean. “Hm? Nothing is wrong,” he said. 

“Cas, I know when you’re lying. You’ve been staring off into space a lot, and a little distracted.” He said. “Did I do something?” He asked, and Cas instantly sat up better and looked Dean in the eye. “No, no you didn’t,” he said. 

“Then what is it?” He asked, and Cas sighed. “Dean, I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that,” Cas said and Dean already didn’t like where this was going. Cas took a deep breath, wondering how he should word this. 

“On that last hunt. The wendigo. Remember when you had gone out to get food? Well, Sam wasn’t expecting me to be in the motel, so when he stepped out of the shower, he wasn’t exactly fully decent. He had a towel on, and nothing happened, I swear on my father. But something... somethings wrong.” He said. He was worried on how Dean was gonna think of this. 

“I saw him shirtless, and it’s stuck in my head and I don’t know why, I’ve seen him bare chested a handful of times before, why is this time now effecting me?” He grumbles. Luckily, Dean wasn’t upset in the slightest. 

“So, you saw Sammy shirtless and now it’s replaying int your mind? Cas, it sounds like you have a tiny crush,” Dean teased. Cas almost looked horrified. “Dean, no, I’m happy with you-“ Cas started and Dean gave a small chuckle, stopping a Cas in his tracks. 

“Baby it’s okay. It happens to the best of us,” He says, kissing Cas’ forehead. “Besides, who says you have to like only one of us?” Dean asked and Cas looked at him confused. “Dean- I don’t understand,” he says. 

“Cas, let me ask you this. When you think of Sam, what comes to your mind?” He asked. Cas thought for a moment. What did come to his mind?

Whenever he thought of Sam, he used to see him as ‘The Boy with the Demon Blood’. But that had been long forgotten in his mind. He didn’t see Sam like that anymore. Instead, he saw a warrior. A man who just wanted love and to love. To be trusted and give trust. He saw a smart man. But his intelligence didn’t render his strength. 

“I think of... someone who’s intelligent in almost every since of the word. Who always wants to do the right thing. A man who makes mistakes, and doesn’t forgive himself, but when others do so, he forgives them, more often than not. He’s very strong, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally, he’s been through and powered through a lot, he’s someone who just needs someone to understand and trust, hold and love him. But he’s also you’re little brother,” Cas said, Dean smiles. 

“Cas, I love you, baby I do. But little thing about Sam, and don’t tell him I told you this, he likes you. Like, he’s had feelings for you for a while. He’s just never acted or mentioned it because he knew about my feelings, hell even before I did. You are correct about Sam being strong, he’s put his own feelings aside to let us be happy. Don’t you think he deserves a chance like that as well?” Dean asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

Cas thought for a moment, he never knew that about Sam. He never sensed it. Was Sam that good at hiding his true feelings? Or was Cas to blinded by Dean to notice? “What are you suggesting, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“I am offering, that you can have both me and Sam, if Sam is on board with it, then so am I,” Dean said. “You can have both of us in your hearts. I won’t get mad or jealous,” he promises. “Just do what would make you happy.” 

What makes him happy? Cas, a month ago, thought that what made him happy was Dean, and only Dean. But then Sam had to come and throw a wrench in it. Now he has the chance to have both of them and the thought of that did make his mind spin. He liked the idea. Having both boys. 

“But Sam would never do that, he’d be too afraid of hurting you,” Cas suddenly said. “I know, so it’s up to you how you wanna take that route. You can tell him I don’t mind, hell, you have have me tell him I don’t mind if you think that would work. It’s up to you, angel,” Dean said. 

Cas cuddled into Dean side, “I need to think,” he says gently, Dean nods and holds his arms around Cas and rubs his arm, “You do that,” he says. They sat in silence for a while, and Cas thought about it. Would Sam believe him even if he did say that? 

Cas went through all the possibilities, and soon he heard Dean snoring, meaning he had fallen fast asleep. He sighed, and moved Dean into a comfortable position, tracing shapes into his chest. 

———————————————

For days, Cas has been thinking about it. He decided that Dean was correct. Sam deserves a chance to be happy. But could he really grant that happiness? One day, Dean said he was going out for some ‘Me time’. He whispered to Cas that he could talk to Sam while he was gone. And he realized this was Dean giving Cas his chance with Sam. 

Once Dean had left, Cas took a deep breath, thinking of how he wanted to do this. Sam was in his room, had just walked in there. Cas decided not to go in there right away, instead, he looked through the books, and sorted things. About a half an hour later he decided he had waited long enough. But just as he was about to go to Sam, Sam had come out of his room, reading a book. 

He looked up at Cas, and smiled. That made Cas’ vessel tighten, like it did when he looked at Dean. Cas smiles back, “How are you, Sam?” Cas asked and Sam shrugged, sitting at the table. “I’m good, how are you?” Sam asked, smiling at his brother’s boyfriend and sitting at the library’s table. 

“Very well myself,” Cas said, trying to keep his head screwed on right. Sam chuckled a bit before looking back at his book. Cas, being intrigued, went to look at it over Sam’s shoulder. Sam didn’t seem to mind, even as Cas got his head next to Sam to ‘read’ it better. Cas took in Sam’s natural scent. It was different then Dean’s, of course it was they were different people. But they had lives in close proximity for so long, you’d think they’d be a bit similar. But nope. 

Cas must have been there for a while, because Sam cleared his throat, “You alright, Cas?” He asked and Cas moved his head away, nodding. “Yes, I am fine,” he said. Sam nodded, looking back at his book for a moment before marking the page and going to put the book on the table for a moment. 

Cas decided that the best way he could do this was just be straight forward, though, it probably wasn’t the smartest choice. Because his version of smart forward was leaning down and kissing Sam. 

Sam, of course not processing, automatically kisses him back, before he realized what was going on. He pulled himself away and gently pushed Cas away as well, “Cas? What the hell?” He asked, his voice not loud, but not quiet either. 

“Forgive me, perhaps that wasn’t the best way to go about it,” Cas said. Sam was utterly confused, as one would be. “Cas, I think you have the wrong Winchester,” He said, clearing his throat. 

“No, you are Sam,” Cas said, and Sam almost chuckled. “Right, but I’m not your boyfriend, Dean is,” he said. Cas knew that, but he had a hard time forming words, before he remembered what Dean had said... or implied. 

But before he could talk Sam started talking, “What- Why? Why did you just kiss me? Did Dean and you have a fight and you’re just trying to get back at him for something, because that’s a low blow-" Sam rambled, trying to figure out why his brothers boyfriend had just kissed him. 

“Sam, no, just hold on a moment,” Cas said and Sam went quiet. “Me and Dean haven’t had a fight, trust me. And I’m not trying to get back at him for anything,” He said, “Then why kiss me?” Sam asked, not looking Cas in the eye. 

“Because I have recently come to terms that I want you as well. I want you and Dean.” Cas said and Sam swallowed thickly. “I can’t do that to Dean, Cas,” He said gently, he couldn’t hurt his brother like that. Cas predicted Sam saying that, “Dean and I have talked, Sam, he’s okay with it.” 

Cas could tell that Sam didn’t fully believe him, it was written all over his face. “Would you like to call him?” He asked, and Sam’s face showed an underline of panic. “Sam, he will not be angry with you, trust me, okay?” He said. 

Sam’s head was spinning right now. He didn’t know what to think. His best friend, his brothers boyfriend, had just kissed him. Someone he has liked for years, had kissed him. And now he was being told Dean was okay with this? How in the hell was he supposed to process that? 

Sam blinked when he saw Cas leaning in, but he didn’t stop him. Cas claimed his lips once again. This time, Sam didn’t pull back right away, he couldn’t find the strength to yet. But that voice in the back of his head was SCREAMING at him to stop, make sure Dean was really okay with this. Make sure Cas wasn’t just lying and Sam wouldn’t be hurting his brother. 

When Sam finally pulled apart from the angel. His hand had been against his shoulder, just resting. “Cas, I don’t...” Sam started. “We can call him, Sam, he’ll tell you himself, if that will make you feel better,” Cas offered. Sam decided that would be the best way to put his mind at ease. So he nodded. Cas reluctantly pulled away from Sam. He fetched his phone off of the table and called Dean. Who answer after two rings. 

“Hey, Dean.” Cas said, “No, yes I did tell him, but I think he should hear it from you,” Cas said, that caught Sam’s attention. Okay, maybe they have talked about it. Cas raises a brow and hummed, before handing the phone to Sam. Who took it. 

“Hello?” Sam said, his voice gentle, almost scared. “Sammy, I’m really okay with it. I suggested it in the first place. I know how you feel about him, I always have. I guess I was just too selfish to see it at first.” Dean said, Sam stayed quiet as Dean talked, “Sam, you deserve to be happy, if Cas makes you happy, go ahead. He can share us, and I can share him with you.” Dean said. Sounding genuine. 

“So if you really want this, Sammy, take it. Okay? You deserve it.” Dean said, and Sam didn’t exactly know how to respond, “Okay Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice looking for conformation. “Okay, okay,” Sam said with a breath. He could almost hear Dean’s smile, “I’ll be back home later tonight, don’t stay up for me, I’ll probably be in late, don’t worry, I’m safe, just hanging with a few of our hunter contacts okay?” Dean said.

“Okay, stay safe,” Sam said. They said their goodbyes and Dean hung up. Sam looked at Cas, finally, who was seated in a chair, looking at a book. “He’s really okay with it?” Sam said and Cas looked up. “Yeah, he’s really okay with it. Sam, this is up to you,” Cas responded, setting the book down, and moving to sit on the table in front of Sam. 

Sam exhaled, he could not believe he had just heard from his brother, that it was okay to share his boyfriend. That was the last thing Sam expected. “Sam, don’t think you’re being forced into anything, or that you’re not allowed, it’s up to you, it’s in your hands.” 

Sam looked up, funnily enough, at Cas. His hands moved to rest on the sides of Cas. Sam stood, and Cas followed him with his eyes as he did. Now Cas was looking up at Sam. 

Cas’ hands reached up, and placed themselves on Sam’ biceps. They were thicker, fuller, than Deans. Sam was bigger than Dean, muscle wise, so it didn’t surpise him. Cas let his hands travel up to Sam’s neck, and Sam let himself be pulled into another kiss. 

Third times a charm huh? This time, Sam wasn’t shy or hesitant. But he did keep it slow, gentle. Cas laced his hands through Sam’s hair, liking the length. Cas has always admired the fact that Sam was able to keep such nice hair, nice long hair. He had always wonder why he did as well. 

Cas had an idea when he gripped Sam’s hair gently and Sam reacted with his chest hitching gently. So he liked that then. They’re gentle kiss turned into something more passionate. And that was because of Cas. 

Cas had pressed the forward, tilting his head to make it deeper, and making Sam gasp so he could slip his tongue in. Sam had no arguments. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sam knew Dean taught him how to do that. 

Eventually, Sam did have to pull away, because oxygen is a bitch. “Cas,” Sam whispered and Cas started kissing at Sam’s cheek, down to his chin and then neck. Sam swallowed thickly. Was this actually happening? Maybe he was dreaming... he'd be lying to say it wasn’t his first erotic dream of Cas. 

“Relax, Sam,” Cas reminded him, “You’re in full control here.” Sam exhaled again, he let himself relax, Dean was okay with this. He said so himself. Sam’s hands went to the shirt Cas was wearing, it was a dark grey flannel button up, he had no clue where it came from, as it didn’t seem like he’d ever seen Dean in. Sam hasn’t seen Cas in his trench coat since the hunt. It was strange, not seeing him in the suit and coat. 

Cas reaches his hands up and started to unbutton the flannel. Sam couldn’t help but watch, and Cas didn’t mind putting on a small show for Sam one bit. Once Cas had completely unbuttoned it, Sam’s hands went to his bare skin. 

Sam’s hands were bigger than Deans, they covered more skin, and almost made Cas feel small. Cas didn’t mind it, however, as Sam’s hands were also soft and gentle. Cas slipped the flannel off his shoulders, “I’m all yours, Sam, you don’t have to hold back.” He says, gently. Sam’s grip on Cas’ waist becomes a bit stronger, but he wasn’t using his strength. 

Sam had them kissing again within seconds, and Cas was eager to let Sam have control. Cas moved Sam so he slotted perfected between his legs. Cas was still on the table, and neither one of them noticed any reason to move where they were at the moment. Sam’s hands traveled down to Cas’ jeans. He stopped short of the button, and Cas pulled away from the kiss for a moment. 

“All yours, Sam,” he reminded him. But in the back of Sam’s mind, he knew that wasn’t fully true. Cas was still Dean’s. Dean did have him first after all. But he wouldn’t dwell on it, because right now Dean wasn’t here, and Cas was. Cas leaned into kiss him again.

Sam undid then button on Cas’ pants, and let the zipper slide down. Cas’ hard-on was obvious now, as it pressed through his boxers. Sam palmed it gently, and Cas moaned into Sam mouth, and Sam welcomes the noise. 

Cas let his hands travel to Sam’s own flannel. Undoing the shirts buttons quickly, he opened up the shirt, revealing Sam’s chest. Cas was eager to feel it, explore it, and that’s just what it did. 

Sam groaned when Cas tweaked at his nipples, and Cas likes that reaction, so he did it again. He ran his hands down Sam’s abs, tracing each one and feeling how Sam’s skin changed or caved in at certain gentle touches. 

Their tongues were crashing, they weren’t dancing like Cas and Deans did. Now they had their own way, and Cas couldn’t have been more turned on by it. Cas wasn’t one to compare, so he wasn’t going to, but damn their were some obvious differences. 

Cas laced his hands back up into Sam’s hair and Sam groaned a bit when Cas tugged again. Yeah, Sam liked that. Sam continues palming Cas through his boxers, lifting him up slightly with one hand to take the pants completely off of him, all without breaking the kiss. 

When Sam finally does break it, he’s panting for air. He leans down, and kissed down Cas’ body. Cas keeping a hand in Sam’s hair, watched him worship the body Cas was occupying. Sam had moved the chair so he could sit in it, before going back to Cas. 

He glanced one last time up at Cas before he removed the others boxers, and Cas just nodded, approving Sam to continue, asking him to. He realized that Sam was still nervous about it, so he was being patient. 

Sam pulled the boxers down just enough to let the angels cock slip free. It slapped against his stomach with a light ‘pop’ as it hit. Cas looked in Sam’s eyes for any sign of discomfort, or even wondering what to do, but he found none.

Now that he thinks about it, Cas had no clue if Sam had been with a man or not. Not that it matter at the moment, or maybe it did. But Cas wasn't going to ask. Cas gasps as he’s snapped back into reality, Sam licked the head of his cock. 

Sam seems to be experimenting, kitten licking the head of his cock before dragging his tongue down the shaft of it. Sam continues doing this for a moment, teasing Cas. But soon he wraps his mouth around the head and Cas had to do everything to keep himself from bucking his hips forward. 

It had been a while since he received a blow job. Not that Dean didn’t like giving them, it’s just not something that had come up in a while. Foreplay, other then preparation, was usually skipped for the most part. 

Sam was more skilled then Cas would have thought. He took Cas’ length easily, and Cas observed his lack of a gag reflex. Interesting. Cas moans and groanedto encourage Sam, to keep going. 

Sam never kept to one pace, sometimes he’d suck slowly and take his time, others he’d be the opposite. Until Cas had finally thrusted into his mouth and taken a grip on his hair. 

Cas moans louder as Sam takes him fully again, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Cas laid back on the table, one hand gripping Sam’s hair, the other trying to find something to hold. 

Before Cas had a chance of coming, Sam pulled off. Much to Cas dismay. Sam was panting lightly. Swallowing air down, durning that he had been taking air through his nose, but at the moment he need full breathes. 

Sam didn’t know how far he could go with Cas. He wanted to take him right there on the table, but he didn’t know for sure if he had fully permission to do that. 

“Sam,” Cas said, his voice low. And as if reading his thoughts, Sam wouldn’t have been surprised if he did, Cas continues, “Take me here, please, Sam.” 

Sam exhaled and nodded, “Yea, okay, just, give he a moment to do something first,” he said, before dropping down to his knees. He pulled Cas a little off the table and Cas was confused until he felt Sam’s tongue prodding his hole. 

Cas was NOT expecting that. He threw his head back and moaned. Fuck, he had never had that done before. Sam was licking around his hole, and actually pressed his tongue in. 

“F-Fuck~” Cas moans and that just encourages Sam more. He continues, slowly opening up Cas with his tongue, he easily slipped a finger through the ring of muscle next to his tongue and Cas moaned out again. 

Sam slowly moves his finger in and out of Cas, it wet with spit. It moved easily so Sam added another finger. This stretched Cas so nice and Cas loves the burn. Just like before. Sam gives him a moment, the kind man, before moving and scissoring the fingers. 

Cas’ legs start to shake a bit as he moans out, his back arching a small bit. Sam’s thick fingers next to his tongue was a lot. Hell, he was sure he could cum just from that. But he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to cum like that. 

Cas starts moving against the fingers and that has Sam guessing that Cas wants more. But instead of giving him more, he wants Cas to say it. It took a bit for Cas to get it, but once he did. 

“S-Sam please! More, I ne-ed more,” Cas begs, Sam smirks in victory and adds a third finger. Cas moans out loudly, and it echos through the library walls. Sam likes the idea that he’s the one doing this. 

Sam brushes his fingers against his prostate, he had removed his tongue and was now just fingering him. “R-right there! Ooooh so good~,” Cas said his hips bucking down to fuck himself on Sam’s fingers. 

Sam wiggles the fingers as deep as they would go, and Cas is in ecstasy. Sam takes that advantage to take his belt off, pop open the button on his jeans, and drop his pants and boxers down to his ankles. 

“Please! Sam, I’m ready please~” Cas whines, “Lube, Cas,” Sam says, and Cas just used angel mojo to make some appear. Sam took it from him and removed his fingers, Cas whines at the loss. 

Sam uses a generous amount of lube on his cock, before setting it down in a chair, and positioned himself. Slowly pressing in past the ring of muscle. He groaned at how tight Cas still was. 

Cas whines and moans at how big Sam was prodding at his entrance. Let’s say this, nothing on Sam was small... at all. Sam was actually a small bit longer and thicker than Dean.

But Cas loves every bit of it. He appreciates Sam entering slowly and bottoming out. But after a good few seconds waiting. Cas slowly started to move on Sam’s cock. 

Sam took that as a good sign to slowly start moving, so he did. Slowly pulling out and slowly pushing back in, Sam started at a slower pace, getting Cas used to him. 

“Sam, holy- please, I’m good, I promise~ angel remember? Please, fuck me!” Cas begged, he didn’t want it slow right now. He could have slow later. He knew Sam also didn’t want this to be slow. 

Sam groaned gently, and started to speed up his thrusts. Cas arches his back against the table. Taking every thrust Sam pushes in him. His cock repeatedly brushed up against his prostate. 

“Y-yes, Sa-am~ ah-ha~ there!” Cas moans out. Cas realized Sam like verbalized communication, and he was more than willing to provide. 

Sam’s thrust slid Cas against the library table, but Cas paid no mind to it. His eyes rolled back in his head. Sam wasn’t holding back now, and his was abusing Cas’ prostate for all its worth at this point, his large hands gripping Cas’ sides and Cas’ legs thrown over his shoulders. 

Cas’ hands were gripping Sam’s wrists, finding nothing better to hold. Cas breathes heavily in between every moan he makes. Cas’ eyes were on Sam, but half closed and barely focused. All he could feel was Sam. That’s all he wanted to feel at the moment. 

Sam groaned, and slowed his movements, Cas let out a whine as Sam fully pulled out. Cas didn’t have time to ask what was going on, as Sam had pulled him closers, and flipped Cas, so now he was bent over the table. 

Sam quickly pushed back in and Cas moaned out again, his eyes rolling back as Sam continues with his rough pace. Sam’s left hand was on Cas’s shoulder, and his right was holding his waist. Keeping Cas mainly still as he fucked him. 

“Fuck~ Cas, you feel so good,” Sam said, his voice and octave lower than what it naturally was. That voice, that almost completely pushed Cas over. 

“Sam, I need to- ne-ah-ed to cum! Please don’t stop Sam! Make me cum! Pleah~“ Cas moaned at a hard thrust Sam had giving him. 

“Come for me, Castiel, let go,” Sam said, and Cas came hard. Lights in the room broke but Sam showed no reaction, his thrust started getting sloppy, but was still hard enough to milk Cas through his orgasm. 

Cas had tighten up around Sam and the hunter groaned, “Cum in me, Sam, please, fill me,” Cas begs as he was slowly coming off from his high. 

Sam does as he’s asked and with one final hard thrust that punches a moan out of both of them, he cums, filling Castiel with his seed. 

Cas moans, being filled. He always loved that. He always asked to be came inside of. Cas panted as Sam pulls out, Cas whimpers oversensitive for a bit. He lays back on the table, facing Sam. 

He uses his fingers to scoop any escaped cum from Sam and kick it off his fingers. Sam vocally moans a bit at the sight. When did Cas become so naughty? 

Cas chuckled and when Sam looked down again, a buttplug was nice and snug, holding Sam’s cum in. “You naughty angel,” Sam said breathlessly. 

Cas smiles innocently, and shrugged. Sam blinks and they’re both cleaned up, Sam slips his pants back on correctly and Cas just used mojo to put his clothes back on. And fix damages caused. 

Cas stands up off the table and in front of Sam, teaching his hand in to touch the others slightly bare chest, he leans up and kisses Sam again. 

Sam kisses back and doesn’t question the other feeling up his chest. That hand raised up to behind his neck and they soon pull apart. “We’ll make this work, yes?” Cas asked, hopeful. 

Sam smiles, nodded, “Yeah, we can make this work. We don’t mind sharing,” he says and Cas chuckled, pulling Sam down to kiss him once more. 

—————————————

When Dean came home, later that night, he walked into the bunker, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He hummed, and walked to his room. Opening the door he sees Cas, watching the tv. 

“How’d it go?” Dean asked, slipping his shoes off. Cas looks at Dean and smiles. “Very, very well,” he says and Dean chuckled, smiling. 

Dean got into bed and looked at Cas, “So then, why aren’t you with Sam at the moment?” Dean questioned. “Because he insisted I wait here until you came home safe, he’s asleep in his room now,” Cas said and Dean nodded. 

“Well I’m home safe, so why don’t you sneak into his room and cuddle him for tonight? I’m sure he wants it,” Dean said, and Cas chuckled, kissing Dean gently, who easily kissed back. 

“If you insist,” Cas said, and Dean nodded, “Oh I insist,” he said back as Cas got up off the bed. Dean expect some sort of jealously to be there, but nothing. 

He was happy, all three of them were fully happy now. And that’s all that mattered. Yeah, it was a bit strange to think about. But hey, they could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot to write... hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
